ROMIOU, MON AMOUR
by yuna usagi
Summary: Là encore je ne sais si j'ai pas mis la barre de rating trop haute. Drago est amoureux de Ron qui le lui rend bien. Histoire en 3 ou 4 chapitres.
1. Drago, pot de colle

ROMIOU, MON AMOUR

Depuis que son père avait été envoyé à Azkaban, Drago Molfoy avait vue sa côte de popularité décroître. Les Serpentards le délaissaient et même l'humilliaient quand ils le pouvaient. Seule, sa grande amie Pansy lui était resté fidèle. Elle le considérait comme son frère unique et souffrait de le voir ainsi. Drago avait fini par se raccrocher au groupe de Harry Potter car il avait le bégin pour Ron Weasley depuis qu'il l'avait vu en tenu d'Adam dans la salle de bain des préfets.

- Il va nous suivre longtemps celui là, demanda Harry ?

- J'en sait rien, répondit Ron, Ca fait une semaine qu'il me colle au basque.

- Et vise le petit nom que môssieur lui a trouver… Romiou chéri, rajouta Hermione.

- Il dit qu'il m'aime et que mes désirs sont des ordres.

- Beurk ! Je préfère le Drago insolent, dit Harry.

- Ho !!! Il l'est toujours avec les autres, répondit Ron.

- Je ne savait même pas que Drago était Pédé, remarqua Harry.

- Ca te dérange Potter, intervint Drago.

- DRAGO !!! Soit gentil avec mes amis, gronda Ron.

- Pardon Romiou..

- Je vous laisse, dit Hermione, Drago me fait vomir.

Drago la laissa partir. Harry s'aperçu soudain qu'il avait oublier son livre dans la salle commune et laissa son ami seul avec son admirateur envahissant.

- Et voilà, tu n'aurais pas pu te taire, imbécile, gronda Ron ?

- Mais Romiou, c'est pas de ma faute si cette Sang de Bourbe est jalouse.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Elle s'appelle Hermione. Et ne m'appelle pas Romiou, on n'est même pas ensemble.

- Pardon Romiou.

- Ok, j'abandonne.

Harry les avaient rejoins et tous les deux partir dans la classe de potion. Pour leur travaux pratique en binômes, le professeur Rogue avait mis Ron et Drago ensemble. Ce dernier en fut ravit. Leur collaboration à l'élaboration de la potion de reconstitution sanguine vira à la catastrophe quand, en voulant bien faire, Drago plongea la cendre de dragon avant que Ron eu sorti le chaudron du feu. Il y eu une explosion. Le professeur Rogue s'en pris à Ron et ôta dix point à Griffondore.

- Je suis désolé, pleura Drago.

- Ca va, dit Ron épuisé de l'avoir sur le dos.

- Que puis je faire pour me faire pardonner ?

- Ne touche à rien, répondit Ron qui lança un « récuvite » et revint sur Drago Et tais toi cinq minutes.

En sortant du cours, Drago s'excusait encore et Ron devait se rendre à l'évidence : Cette passion soudaine de Drago pour lui ne s'éteindrait pas ce soir. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était les raison de ce béguin soudain pour lui.

Un mois passa et Ron, se résigna au faite que l'amour que Drago lui portait n'était pas une passade. Ce soir là pourtant, il allait ce passer quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu et qui allait bouleverser sa vie. Il avait trouvé, pour la énième fois, Drago dans lit. Il se demandait comment ce pot de colle faisait pour connaître le mots de passe du portrait qui gardait sa chambre de préfet. Drago expliquait seulement qu'il voulais réchauffer le lit de son Romiou, mais Ron le suspectait qu'il espérait surtout qu'il l'autorise à rester. Ce soir là, il retrouva Drago endormi. Il avait l'air d'un ange. Après, Ron ne compris pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de l'endormi et cela lui plu. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et aperçu Ron.

- Désolé, je me suis endormit… Il vaut mieux que je parte.

- Non, continu de dormir, lui proposa Ron

- Tu veus ? Je t'aimes Romiou.

Drago s'était endormi aussitôt. Ron se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris de faire ce genre de proposition. En regardant le blondinet dormir, il comprit. A force de l'avoir toujours à ses basque, il s'était attaché à ce pot de colle. Ron ne tarda pas à s'alliter à coté de Drago qui se blotti contre lui. Il ressemblait à un enfant. Ce qu'il était su reste puisqu'il n'avait été jusqu'alors que le pantin de Lucius Malfoy. Il se contenta de poser son bra par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme et s'endormi. Ses rêve furent torrides cette nuit là. L'objet de ses fantasme ne concernait que Drago.

Le lendemain, Drago fut réveiller par un Ron plus que chaleureux.

- J'ai dormi dans ton lit, demanda-t-il ?

- Oui.

- Désolé…

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Ron déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago qui, quoi que surpris, ne tarda pas à répondre à Ron. Depuis ce jour là, les deux jeune hommes occupèrent le même lit. Leur relations restèrent tendre mais chaste. Drago n'oubliait pas que Ron avait été élevé dans une certaine tradition. La journée ce pendant ne changea pas vraiment si ce n'était que Ron trouvait toujours je moyen de s'isolé pour embrasser Drago.

Au bout de deux semaines de vie secrète, Ron n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait révéler au grand jour la nature de ses sentiment à ses meilleurs amis. Il profita du déjeuner pour aborder le sujet. C'était le seule moment où il était seul avec eux.

- Donc tu es homo , déclara Harry.

- On dirait que oui… Je te choque ?

- Non. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie… Tu l'aimes ?

- J'en sais rien, j'aime sa proximité. J'aime quand il m'embrasse, mais de là à être amoureux.

Le problème était là, Ron découvrait son homosexualité et avait du mal à le gérer. Quand il redescendirent de la tour Griffondore, Drago était fidèle au poste. « Tu as vu, je t'ai t'ai attendu, déclara-t-il fièrement ». Ron lui tapota la tête.

Le soir venu, Drago attendit que Ron se couche. Ce dernier avait passer un temps fou dans son bain à méditer sur sa situation. Quand il se coucha, Drago lui posa la question ultime « Est que tu m'aimes ? ». Ron l'embrassa. C'était sa façon à lui d'échapper à la question.


	2. Un noel au Terrier

Un Noël au Terrier.

Noël approchait et Ron savait de source sûre que Drago passerai les fête seul. Il envoya un hibou à sa mère pour lui demander d'accueillir Drago pour l'occasion. Bien que surprise, elle accepta. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago était entré dans le trio, mais cela ne la gênait pas. Par contre, monsieur weasley s'y était opposé. Forte heureusement, Madame Weasley su se montrer convaincante. C'est ainsi que Drago fit son entrer au Terrier.

Dans la cuisine madame Weasley regardait sa liste pour la répartition des chambres. Elle mit Hermione avec Ginny, Ron, Harry et Drago durent se partager la chambre du rouquin. Elle ne savait rien des sentiments qui liait son fils à celui de Lucius Malfoy et se mis en tête que la mis en prison de ce dernier y était pour quelque chose. Ce fut Monsieur Weasley en rentrant au bercail le soir qui éclaircie le mystère. Il était furieux.

- C'est avec une consternation affligeante que j'ai appris que Drago Malfoy et toi êtes amans. Comment je le sais ? C'est Madame Zabini qui me l'a dit au ministère. Je suis outrée de l'entendre.

- C'est parce que je sui gay que tu hurle comme ça, demanda Ron ? Tu oublis oncle Darbe.

- Ton oncle Darbe était peut-être homo jeune homme, mais ne se serai jamais lier avec un Malfoy.

- Père, Drago n'a rien à voir avec son père.

- C'est un Malfoy, Ron.

- Quelle différence ?

- Si tu ne le sais pas, alors je n'ai plus rien à dire.

Cette première nuit se passa dans une ambiance froide. Drago avait même proposé de rentrer chez lui. Madame Weasley s'y était opposer. Comme à son habitude, Drago se hasarda à poser l'ultime question que Ron feinta par un baiser. Harry vit la scène. Il savait que Drago en était blessé. Il se promitd'en parler à Ron.

Le lendemain, Drago se leva tôt. Il se demandait s'il ne faisait fausse route en sortant avec Ron. Il l'aimait, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il ne savait pas en revanche si c'était réciproque. Tout à ses pensé, il ne vit pas Madame Weasley le rejoindre. De loin il s'était aperçu qu'il était triste et voulait le réconforter. Elle était comme ça Molly Weasley. Elle avait un tout plein d'amour qu'elle distribuait.

- Ca ne va pas, Drago ?

- Madame Weasley ?

- Bonjours. T'es parents te manque n'est pas ?

- Bien sùre. J'aimerai tellement me confier à Romiou… Je crois qu'il m'aime moins. Peut-être qu'il ne m'a jamais aimer d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est qui te fait dire ça ?

- Quand je le lui demande, il ne répond pas. Il sais que je pers le nord quand il m'embrasse alors… il m'embrasse pour ne pas répondre.

- Tu te tortur pour rien. Ron est sans doute entrain de gérer comme il peu votre relation. Ce n'est pas facile de reconnaître notre homosexualité. C'est du moins ce que je crois. Il est déjà pas facile de géré un liaison que les gens pense normal. En plus tu est un Malfoy.

- Les Weasley et les Malfoy sont ennemis depuis si longtemps.

- Arture finira pas t'apprécier lui aussi.

Au fils des jours, Drago avait réussi à séduire les parents Weasley. Ron ne s'apercevait pas du mal être de son aman. Un soir pourtant Drago le mis au mur. Il attendait un réponse. Il s'était isolé dans la chambre avec Ron et lui posa la question fatidique.

- Je veus savoir Ron, tu m'aime ou non.

- Tu crois que je serai avec toi si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Que risque-tu à mùe le dire.

- PARSQUE SI JE TE LE DIT ? TU VA MOURIR .

- Quoi,

Ron semblait pleurait. C'était la première fois que Ron pleurait. Drago le pris dans ses bras. Il ne comprennait pas ce qui semblait ronger son petit ami, mais ça avait l'aire grave. Il attendit que Ron lui racompte.

- Je n'avait que quatre ans quand c'est arrivé. Il y avait cette oncle, Barnaby, qui venait souvant à la maison. Il était toujours gentil et j'aimais dormir avec lui. Un jours je lui avait dit que je l'aimait beaucoup. Il m'a sourit, m'a déposer un baiser sur le frond et m'a dit que c'était bien. Que je devait jamais haïr ou détester quelqu'un parce que ce n'était pas bien. Nous nous somme endormi et le lendemain, il était mort. D'après le docteur Mouse, il avait été emporter par une crise cardiaque pendant le someille. Je ne savait pas que c'était possible. Depuis, j'évite de dire ce genre de chose au gens.

Ron pleura longtemps cet oncle perdu. Le fait qu'il ai dormi avec un mort avait surement jouer sur son mental. Drago tenta tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le calmer et le rassurer. Il était loins de penser que Ron avait vécu une tel tragédit.

Quand le soir tomba et que l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux, Ron avait retrouver la pêche. Drago l'avait y était pour beaucoup.. Ron s'était assis sur un fauteuil alors que Drago était assis parterre, les bras entourant le genou du jeune homme et avait poser sa tête au dessus de ses bras. Il aimait cette position. Ca le reposait. Madame Weasley regardait avec une certaine tendresse cette scène. Bien qu'elle n'approuvait pas l'homesexualité de son fils, elle ne pouvait constater que les fait. Drago savait se montrer tendre avec lui. Elle n'avait pas prévu de cadeau pour Drago. Il avait été la surprise de cette fête. Tout le monde débala son paquet dont le contenu n'était plus vraiment une surprise. Rester seul, Drago attendit sans rien dire. Lui ne s'attendait pas non plus à recevoir un cadeaux des Weasley. Après tout, il était là pour son Roniou. Ce fut au tour de Harry de faire sa distribution : un collier en argent avec un pendantif en forme d'éclaire de feu en diament pour Ginny, un livre sur l'histoire de l'Hopital Saint Mangouste pour Hermione, Un balai dédicacé des Canons de Chuddle pour Ron, un livre de cuisine pour Madame Weasley… Il avait même prévu une plume pour Drago. C'était plus un cadeau de convenance venu du fond du cœur. Hermione avait offert un livre pour tout le monde. Ginny n'était pas très riche et après avoir payer le cadeau de Harry , une photos dédicacé de James quand ce dernier était attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de l'Irlande, il ne lui restait plus que trois gallions pour le reste de sa famille. Elle avait donc un stock de Chocogrenouille pour tout le monde. Harry était géné de cette situation. Mais cette histoire avait fait rire tous le monde. Ron quand à lui fit sentsation avec ses cadeaux d'une valeur certaine. Il avait éconnomiser une année entière pour offrir à sa famille un cadeau seul cadeaux mais de taille. Ses parents n'avait pas eu le lune de miel après leur mariage, en outre, monsieur Weasley avait une passion sans modération pour les Moldu, Molly qu'en-t-à elle n'avait jamais arrêter depuis leur mariage. Aider par ses frères et sœur, Hermione, Harry et même drago, avec la complicité du ministère qui avait le necessaire pour les papiers et les passport, il presenta à sa mère une simple enveloope qui comptenait un billet de deux semaines des croisière sur un paquebot moldu prévu pour le mois de juillet. Acessoirement, le ministère s'était arranger pour que comme par hasard, Arthure soit en vacances à cette période. Ce fut Harry qui s'était occuper d'amadouer le premier ministre. Devant ce cadeau Molly s'était mis à pleurer. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ai offert car à ses yeux, c'était la combinaisons d'une fraternité solide et d'une amitié incassable qui se retrouvait dans ce morceau de papier. Elle embrassa ses enfants. Harry avait largement contribuer à cette surprise parce qu'il considérait Molly comme sa seconde mère. Cette avait de l'amour à revendre et ça se voyait. Accessoirement, Ron offrit à Drago un vifs d'or dans un belle écrain qu'il avait trouver dans une broquante de près au lard. Drago ouvra grand les yeux.

- Ca a du te coùter une fortune ?

- Dix gallions

- Tu as fait une affaire, tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Un vif d'or ?

- Ho non ! c'est le tout premier vifs d'or de l'histoire.

Drago avait embrasser Ron sans vraiment de retenu. Harry senti un pincement au cœur. Un jalousie mal placé car il aurai donner n'importequoi pour avoir cet objet. Drago avit prévue un cadeau pour tous le monde même pour Harry. Un cadeau de convenance pour un ennemi de longue date. Il donna à Ron un paquet que celui-ci ouvra pour y découvrir un livre retraçant l'histoire des Canons de Chudley.

Quand la soirée s'acheva tout le monde alla se coucher. Madame Weasley avait pris Drago en apparté pour s'excuser et lui offra ce qui pour Drago le plus beau cadeau de tous les temps, une photo de Ron bébé en tenu d'adam.

Drago s'en retourna alors dans la chambre de Ron pour se couché. Dans son fort interrieur, il décréta que Noël était plus merveillkeux qu'il avait passer parce qu'il y avait eu une ambiance vrai, un chaleur indescriptible et loins de celle qui caractérisait ceux des Malfoys où tout les membre se réunissait au château avec leur sourir mileux et leur esprit manipulateur à l'extrème.


End file.
